Girl Remeets Boy
by Charlie'sGorgeousNightmare
Summary: Harry and Hermione have known each other for years, but now it's time for Hermione to see the facts about her best friend, and know the secret he's been hiding. And also face the truth about herself. Time Travel Fic! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Girl remeets Boy **

**Warnings: **Dumbles/Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing!Time-Travel Fic! Hermione Related to Voldie! Yoai! **Don't Like Don't Read! Flames will be given to Nigini!**

Chapter 1: The Party

It was the Christmas Eve Ministry Ball, and Harry sat between Ron and Hermione at their table. After the war the two had dated for a while before deciding that it was best they stayed friends. Harry and Ron's little sister had done the same. Harry smiled, Hermione was his right hand woman, he being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ron was head of the Auror Department, and Ginny had taken over her father's place as Head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Harry had made many changes as Headmaster: the uniforms had been updated, classes added and updated, new teachers had been brought in, and the house rivalry was at an all time low. Hermione was quite happy teaching Ancient Runes, and being Deputy Headmistress and Head of Ravenclaw House. Harry smiled at his friends. They had lost a lot in the war, but had gained just as much if not more. Harry sighed lightly, he knew there was something, no, someone missing. The love of his life, the queen of his heart, his betrothed, his soul mate: Hermione Granger. Not long after the war he had many, many meetings with the Gringotts goblins. During one of these meetings he was given a letter from his mother, and another from Tom Riddle. The letter from his mother had told him that not only was she not a Muggleborn, but that he'd found his soul mate at his first birthday party. It turns out that Hermione's mother was the squib daughter of Tom Riddle, and her father was a pureblood who had known James Potter growing up. James had invited the Grangers to his first birthday party, and from the second Harry and Hermione met they were inseparable. James and Xavior quickly realized what was going on, and drew up a marriage contract. The letter from Tom Riddle was a threat to treat his little princess right. Harry had told Hermione about her heritage, and she had only cried, and hugged him. Harry however didn't tell her about the soul mate thing, he loved her yes, but he refused to make her love him because she felt she had to. When Ron found out he was pissed, he didn't like the idea of him having dated the Dark Lord's granddaughter. Ginny also threw a hissy fit, which was one of the reasons for her, and Harry's break up. Harry and Hermione also found that Dumbledore had been paying Ron, Ginny, and Molly from Harry's vaults, and Dumbledore had also put many locks on their magic, and had oblviated them several times. Once the locks, and oblviations had been removed Harry and Hermione had become even angrier. Dumbledore had blocked the memories of each other, and Harry's parents and Tom from them. Harry's parents believed in the changes Tom wanted to make, but not the way he was going about to achieve them. Harry was knocked from his thoughts as Hermione leaned against him, and giggled. Her cheeks were red, her eyes dilated, and she was hiccupping. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "well, hello, Ms. Granger." "H-Hiya, HarBear!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes at the name, and took her glass of wine away, "I think you've had enough." "Bu-but, Harry," Hermione pouted at him. "Come on, I'm taking you back to Hogwarts," he said, and helped her stand. "But I don't wanna!" Hermione said. "Hermione, come on," he said, and lead her to the apparition point. He apparited them into his office, and held her close. Hermione gripped the front of his robes, and smiled up at him. He smiled back. "You take such good care of me, Harry," she said. "Of course I do," he said, "I love you." She giggled, and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed back. She smirked, and pulled him into his room. Harry followed, smirking back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Girl remeets Boy **

**Warnings: **Dumbles/Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing!Time-Travel Fic! Hermione Related to Voldie! Yoai! **Don't Like Don't Read! Flames will be given to Nigini!**

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Hermione woke that morning, and knew instantly that she wasn't alone. She could hear their heart beating, feel their chest move as they breathed, and they were rubbing her back sweetly. She opened one eye slightly, and saw a strong chest with several scars scattered over the tan skin. Her pillow kissed her hair. "Good morning, 'Mione," a soft voice said. She frowned she knew that voice, "H-harry?" "Yeah," he said. She looked up and him, and blushed darkly when she saw his messed up hair and bright green eyes. He chuckled, and kissed her cheeks. "D-did we-?" she couldn't get it out. "Yeah," he said, "You told me you loved me." "Oh Merlin!" she yelled, and sat up, "how could I do this!" "'M-mione?" he asked, his voice cracked, and he had a heart broken look in his eyes. "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it like that! I love you! I really do! I meant how could I forget our first time together!" she said, and kissed him passionately. He smiled against her lips, and kissed back just as passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gripped his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her to his chest possessively. They pulled apart when air became more important. "I love you too," he whispered, and kissed her shoulder. She giggled, and kissed his jaw. He held her close, "My bookworm." "My snake," she said. He chuckled, and kissed her, "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" she asked. "You remember how we met when we were babies?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, when we met our dads figured out we're soul mates…" he trialed off. "W-what? Soul mates?" she asked and blushed deeply, "No wonder I've wanted to kiss you since first year! How could I not have noticed!" "So you're not mad I didn't tell you?" "I didn't say that!" she said, giving him a dark look. "I've sorry, love," he said, and peppered her face with kisses, "but I didn't want to tell you, and make you think you had to love me." She sighed, tugged his hair sharply, and kissed him, "Don't you dare hold something like that back again." "Of course not, love," he said, "and going with that; I know a Hogwarts secret." "What is it?" she asked. "I can take us back in time," he said, "to about a week before we got our first Hogwarts letter, with our memories" Hermione gasped, "we could change everything! Make everything right!" He nodded. "Can we Harry? Please!?" she begged cutely. He chuckled, and nodded, "alright. We'll go back, and after I get back to the Dursleys after I get my things I'll send a letter with Hedwig. Your parents can come get me, and the Dursleys will easily sign over their rights to me to them." Hermione nodded. " Let's get dressed, and than we'll get everything ready," he said, and kissed her. They quickly got dressed, and headed to the Room of Requirement. Harry looked the door, and cast a very complex spell. They kissed one last time, there was a blinding flash of light, and they fell back onto their beds, miles apart, fast asleep, and years in the past.


End file.
